


The Commander and His Star

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, One-Shot, StarForce, Yonvers - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shot prompts about Yon-Rogg and Carol.1) Yon-Rogg and Vers caught in an awkward situation
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Commander and His Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yon-Rogg and Vers caught in an awkward situation
> 
> Prompt Giver: butterflyagua4

"Well, would you look at that? There's only one bed."

Att-Lass looked at the single bed and then to Vers. The innocent smile and flutter of her lashes promised nothing but trouble. He swallowed, taking a cautious step backwards, towards the exit, towards safety.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Att-Lass offered.

"Don't be silly, we're both adults, we'll share."

 _Oh no, they most certainly would not_ , Att-Lass thought. He was a smart man; he hadn't finished top of his class and survived countless battlefields by chance. He knew a trap when he saw one. And this one, this was a particularly deadly one.

How Vers had found the time to spin such a snare, he wasn't sure. None of the team had known they would be forced to stay the night at this shabby little hotel on a pitstop planet. They had been tasked with capturing a spy who had acquired sensitive Kree military intel. They had been successful and were bringing the prisoner in when an environmental control malfunction on the Helion had occurred, increasing the temperature of the ship to unbearable levels, forcing them to stop at the nearest planet for repairs and a place to sleep the night. 

Vers was a trouble-maker who enjoyed stirring mischief, but not at the cost of the mission. She wouldn't dare sabotage the ship for this. That meant she had come up with this elaborate ploy on the spot. He made a mental note never to cross her again, or at the very least, to not get caught doing so.

"Unless you have a problem with that?" Vers asked, sitting down on the bed, hands stretched out on the silk sheets behind her. She tilted her head, golden waves falling over her shoulder, and patted the spot on the bed beside her. He sorely wished he had his armour on and not his casual wear, he felt like he was going into battle defenceless. 

Att-Lass bit his lower lip and took another step back.

He had a hundred problems with this and every one of them began with Y and ended in G. Even purely platonically and necessary, their Commander - whether he would voice them or not - would have several issues with them sharing a bed. Yon-Rogg couldn't scold him, they wouldn't be doing anything wrong, but when it came to Vers Yon-Rogg was known for being over-protective and highly jealous. He would deny such feelings, not that many were brave enough to point it out even in jest, but it was true and everyone knew it. Vers was Yon-Rogg's favourite. He cared for her deeply, trusted her more than anyone, and never gave up on her no matter how dire the situation.

The Commander could very easily, and very subtly, make his life a living hell until he felt appeased. Clean up duty. A few extra hours of training. Tedious paperwork tasks. The cold shoulder. Or The Collective forbid, training new recruits.

"Why Att-Lass, are you blushing?" Vers asked.

"I don't blush," Att-Lass said quickly, too quickly. He knew his cheeks were red. Vers was the master at flustering and riling people up. "And your plan won't work."

"Plan?"

"The plan to get me back for snitching on you last month."

That was what this was all about. It was nothing but the set up for revenge. He had told on her to Yon-Rogg for sneaking out after curfew and attending a wild party. He hadn't had a choice. Yon-Rogg would have found out eventually and if he discovered that he had known and hadn't told him, then Yon-Rogg would have had his head.

"Do you think I'm so petty?" Vers drawled.

"Yes."

Vers laughed, giving him a mock offended look.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Att-Lass said, leaving the room feeling like a coward - but at least he would be an alive coward. He would rather be eaten by a flerkin than earning a spot on Yon-Rogg's hit list.

"I'll be waiting here when you get back," Vers called sweetly.

Not if he could help it.

* * *

"Bribing the hotel owner so you could share a single bed room with Att-Lass. Really, Vers?"

"No idea what you're talking about, Commander," Vers said. 

She was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, a datapad detailing their mission in her hand. Yon-Rogg was standing at the doorway to her room, his arms folded and a dark look on his face.

Once again, Att-Lass had tattled. Just as she had hoped.

"This was the only room left. No biggie. Nothing wrong with two adults sharing a bed," Vers continued nonchalantly. "Do you know when Att-Lass will be back? I'd feel bad going to sleep before he gets here. I'm not sure if he prefers the right side of the bed or the left."

"Att-Lass isn't coming back."

Vers smiled. "Switch rooms with him, did you? Now, why would you do that, Commander?"

"Maybe I'm trying to spare poor Att-Lass getting beat up in his sleep," Yon-Rogg replied dryly, closing the bedroom door and making his way closer. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at her tiredly. "You're a bed hog and will kick anything else out of it. Including your quilts."

"Is that the excuse you gave Att-Lass?"

"Yes."

"And how would you know I kick in my sleep, Commander?"

Yon-Rogg opened his mouth then closed it. He winced, cursing under his breath as he realized what he may have let slip to their teammate.

"They're gonna find out eventually," Vers shrugged.

"We _hope_... they'll find out eventually," Yon-Rogg corrected sternly, reminding her not to get her hopes too high.

They had been romantically involved for some weeks now but still, they had not made it public. Yon-Rogg wanted to wait until he could converse with the Supreme Intelligence and receive their blessing, as was custom for high-standing military personnel to do. He saw no reason why they would be denied a union, but he did not want to act prematurely and make the knowledge public until they were certain. It was what Yon wanted and she was fine with that, but she also wasn't going to jump through fiery hoops to achieve it either. If the team found out, they found out. It mattered little to her.

"Now, no more lies. Why are you plotting against Att-Lass?" Yon-Rogg asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow and looking none too amused.

"Maybe winding Att-Lass up was just an added bonus," Vers said, slowly rising to her knees. She slipped her hands on to Yon-Rogg's chest, her fingers tracing the design on his cotton green and black shirt. She glanced up at him, batting her eyelashes. "Maybe I'm just trying to get you jealous."

Vers leaned closer, placing her lips against his ear. "And considering you must have run to get here that fast, I'd say it worked."

Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. He took her by the wrists, pushing her away with a warning glare. Already she could see how much she affected him. She could see the want stirring in his golden eyes, the way his chest rose quicker with each breath and how his body instinctively moved closer.

"We're on a mission, Vers. There's no room for games."

"We have nothing to do until the _Helion_ is repaired. The prisoner is secured in the hotels holding bay. And it's been far too long since you and I got to spend any quality time together."

"So you set all this up just to make me jealous?"

"And to get you alone."

"Now why would you want that?" Yon-Rogg whispered, eyes falling to her lips.

"I think a clever man such as yourself can figure it out," Vers replied. She kissed him softly, her hands moving to the bottom of his shirt before slipping under the fabric. She ran her fingers over his muscles, outlining each one. She smiled against Yon's lip as he inhaled sharply, unable to stop himself pressing closer to her. "I wouldn't have had to go to such measures if you'd just paired us off as bunkmates."

"The team might suspect if I did that," Yon replied, his voice breathless.

She caught his lower lip between her teeth, teasingly nipping at it before letting go and kissing the corner of his mouth. She gasped when she felt Yon move his hands to her waist, caressing their way down to her thighs. She could feel the warmth of his touch through the thin fabric of nightclothes. 

"You're being paranoid."

"A secret relationship is meant to remain that, a secret. We could easily get caught."

"That's the fun of it," Vers teased.

Yon-Rogg growled. He kissed her hard, pushing her back so she fell on the mattress. She yelped before laughing, enjoying the heavy weight of him as he carefully fell on top of her. She kissed him hard as his body ground against hers, desperate for contact. Vers wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him firmly against her. When she tried to run her hands through his hair, Yon-Rogg snatched her hands and held them above her head, pinning them down.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this," Vers whispered, pulling away briefly before he kissed her again.

"You went through all this trouble to get me here," Yon-Rogg said, dragging his hips over hers, making her gasp in delight at the hardness of him against her. "I wouldn't want all your scheming to go to waste."

* * *

"How could you let him escape?" Korath growled.

"He flirted with the hotel prison guard! How is this my fault?" Bron-Char defended himself indignantly.

"It was your turn to guard. The Commander told you not to trust any of the hotel staff. This planet is rife with bandits and criminals. No one can be trusted!

Bron-Char readied a retort but Minn-Erva cut in. "Enough! Let's just find the spy and get out of this shithole. I swear this day can't get any worse."

Minn-Erva was pissed off. She had barely caught a wink of sleep thanks to Bron-Char and his ungodly snoring. It was only when he had left to relieve Korath of guard duty down in the basement, that she had been able to doze off. She was lucky if she got an hours kip before the team had woke her up with the news that the prisoner had escaped. Now here they were, armoured up and weapons drawn, creeping around the dingy, dark and disgusting shambles that had the nerve to call itself a hotel.

"Well at least the _Helion_ repairs will be finished by this afternoon," Att-Lass said, trying to lighten the mood. "And the spy doesn't know we had a tracker hidden in his jacket."

"Which way is he heading?" Korath asked.

Minn-Erva looked checked the screen on her bracer. On it, there was a black and blue map of the hotel's layout. The blinking red dot represented their target.

"He's upstairs... he's heading for room 53."

"Isn't that the room the Commander and Vers are in?" Att-Lass murmured hesitantly.

"That could be why they haven't answered their communicators," Bron-Char said, his face filled with concern.

"Damn it," Minn-Erva cursed. "Let's move!"

The team raced upstairs and heading towards room 53. They divided into two teams and took their position on either side of the door. Minn-Erva gestured to the team that they would go in on the count of three. She began counting down with her fingers, mouthing each number.

The door exploded before the team had a chance to act. The spy went soaring down the corridor, crashing against the wall unconscious.

"Well looks like Twinklefists beat us to the punch," Minn-Erva mused.

"I'll go get him," Att-Lass said, hurrying towards the spy.

Minn-Erva stepped over the debris and entered the room. She looked up and froze. Bron-Char and Korath bumped into her, stuck at the doorway.

"What's wrong with... you..." Korath trailed off, his eyes widening.

Vers was standing in front of them, fists still raised and glowing. It wasn't an unusual sight bar the fact she was completely naked, her hair tussled and red marks adorning her body. Behind her, standing by the bed was the Commander, equally naked but holding a blanket over his manhood and keeping him somewhat decent.

There were no prizes for guessing what the two of them had been up to.

"No shame, Vers. I sleep nude too," Bron-Char said, clearly not picking up on the bigger picture. "Oh! And so does the Commander it seems. Fancy that... eh... Oh."

The smile on Bron-Char's face fell for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"Well, that's one way to pass the time," Bron-Char said.

Att-Lass poked his head over Bron-Char's shoulder.

"What did I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a place for all my mini yonvers prompts that I take on. Any prompt I feel could expand into a multi-chapter story I'll upload as a separate story. If you have any prompts feel free to let me know on tumblr! xx


End file.
